Since then, I've been crushing on her
by InoueR0xO
Summary: "Please stay with me, please" "Fine."  They slept together. But what happened when they slept together. Check in to find out. Anon can also review, so please R & R!


**A/N: Hello everyone today its Saturday and the timing here is 01:00 pm, (Date: 23.07.2011). I'll complete my other stories "No worries" and "Is it Fate!" in time (Hope so). Because, it's just sometimes I'm not in that mood to write this story. I am listening to "Take me Alng" song Of Miley Cyrus.**

* * *

><p>She screamed for help. Nobody came to help her. Her clothes were being torn right in front of her eyes by two boys.<p>

"Come on, babe. Show us your cleavage."

"No, please don't do this to me. My clothes please stop!" She cried for help, and begged them, but they didn't care of whatever she was pleading for.

"Shut up; don't create any hassle for anyone."

"Just come with us, and just have some fun."

Red-blood color was coating all over her face. Her eyes, it got puffy due to her continuous crying. And her nose turned red, and so did her ears and cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll leave you after having some fun.

"NO!"

She screamed even louder this time, she knew no one would come to save her from these two big bad boys. She knew the place-where she always took a walk at midnight- wasn't safe. There had been rumors of bad guys raping, kidnapping, and murdering girls. But, that place is where her brother and she used to spend most of their time in there. She couldn't help herself, she had to take a walk, she had to visit it no matter what.

"Please stop this!"

Just then, she heard a really gentle, but familiar with a hint of anger in the man's voice that spoke;

"Don't' you hear what she says?"

"Oh, who might you be interfering in our personal talks, she's my girlfriend, Okay you got no right-"

"Your girlfriend, my ass. Leave her alone."

"And what if I say no?"

Ichigo came closer to him, and said "Isn't that obvious?"

He punched him in his gut giving him a sudden shock.

"You asshole!" was what Aizen said, his friend Ulquoirra just stands there as if not caring whatever happens to Aizen. And then Aizen aimed for his head.

But Ichigo, grabbing his fist, and kicked in his stomach, and gave lot of punching on his face.

He ran, and so did Ulquoirra. He looked at her, he could tell that she was terrified by all this and was trembling like anything. She was scared, then he picked her up and took her to her apartment (**A/N:** Ichigo know her, their friends)

* * *

><p>He told me to lie down on the bed, and get some rest.<p>

"And please, never wander around the streets especially at this hour"

I nodded.

"Okay, then I shall get going it's-"he turned around to see the clock then turned to Orihime again and said, "01:15, old man thoughts will go wild and dirty, so-"

"Stay" she tried to spoke with that shaky voice, but Ichigo could barely hear what she was saying. "Please stay, with me please." As if she was scared those boys would come again for her.

"What?"

"I can't please, try to understand, you are a girl"

"Please?"

"Fine."

He sat on the sofa setting right beside the bed.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun."

"Oh, it's all right."

She slept. But Ichigo was afraid that is because he sleeps walk, and he's afraid what if e does something to Orihime. With this kind of thought he didn't knew when did he slept.

They slept!

He opened his eyes and what he saw surprised him. He realized that he was on the bed with Orihime. Too close. Just then, at that minute Orihime opened her eyes and stared at Ichigo. Eyeball to eyeball.

Then Orihime smiled, and she then circled her arms around his stomach. She slowly pulled him closer to have a lip lock. She kissed him, until she was out of breath. Then there lips parted. She closed her eyes, and went to sleep as if nothing happened.

"So, . . . . . . does that mean even she sleeps walk?'

He went home that day, he told her to be safe and call her whenever anything troubles her ever again. He told her everything, but he couldn't tell this that his first kiss was with Orihime, and that he slept on the bed with her. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to.

"Damn since then, I've been crushing on her!"

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me guys, what you think of this story. I didn't want to write this story because I thought it would suck, it's not nice, but my friend told me to write it she said it's nice. She said, like that I'll know it from you guys that what you think of this story. So, please tell me what you think of it good or bad?<strong>

**Please, review..**

**And yes, dear readers I've got one question for all of you, please answer!**

**My friend says that I'm dense do you think I am?**

**Read this if you're going to answer me;**

**Okay, I'm not gonna tell you this in detail just a bit about it. When he said that he loved me- and I told him nothing in reply, just remained silent-but then I knew that he loves me, my friends says that he loved me when I was in 5****th**** grade (now in 9th) so they say the way he looked at me was because he loves me, they say I am dense. Do you think I am?**

**Well I know, you could understand only a little, sorry I'm not good at explaining nor in English Sorry! **


End file.
